REMINISCENCIAS
by LENITA ARMSTRONG
Summary: Relato romántico de cómo la Gral Armstrong y el Mayor Miles se conocieron y se convirtieron en pareja.


-¡Eres una perversa insaciable! Replica el moreno mientras cae pesadamente en la cama.

-¿Perversa? Le mira inquisidoramente, -Tú le enseñaste a este alma pura como la nieve de Briggs a ser como es. Exclama la rubia.

-Mmm… ¿Ahora soy yo el pervertido? No tuve la culpa que mis instintos fueran más fuertes que mi cordura. Le mira acusadora mientras se recuesta en su pecho. -Bueno debo admitir que tu belleza me cautivo por completo.

-Lo sé… yo tampoco lo creí. Se levanta un poco para besarle los labios. -Yo ya llevaba un tiempo en Briggs cuando llegaste; y debo admitir que a primera vista. Hace una pausa. -Me pareciste alguien a quien no debía mirar. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Lo dices por ser Ishvalano?

-Si amor... Hace una pausa. -Mira, al haber nacido en cuna de oro, se nos inculco todo el tiempo que los Ishvalanos eran gente despreciable, al igual que las personas de otras razas ajenas a éste país... pero cuando te rete aquella vez para pelear... me di cuenta que no era así...

-Pero… Aún no entiendo, cuando llegue a Briggs no había guerra y los soldados Ishvalanos no eran discriminados. Pregunta el moreno algo confuso.

-Bueno, cuando vivía en Central en casa de mi Padre, el mostraba sin ningún descaro su intolerancia hacia la gente de color o de algún grupo étnico diferente a los de nuestra familia... y al ser yo, la hija mayor de la familia quería convertirme en toda una dama de sociedad y casarme con algún hombre ricachón y de raza perfecta Amestriano. La rubia se mordió con algo de ira su labio inferior, pero su amante la detuvo pasando suavemente su índice por sus suaves y carnosos labios, ella lo miró más relajada y prosiguió. -Debo admitir que ni los Ishvalanos y ningún hombre me interesaban... era mas de gustarme una chica... Tenía cierto gusto por la ahora teniente Hawkeye... Fue una gran compañera para mí cuando recién entró al ejército, me sentía tranquila y en confianza cuando conversábamos, sentía que podía ser yo misma… Sonríe nostálgica por recordar aquella época.

-¿Y qué pasó con tu padre? La bella rubia cierra sus ojos.

-Bien, tanta etiqueta e hipocresía me hostigaban, pero me harté en definitiva me rebelé a mi padre cuando quiso tomarme en compromiso con un niño consentido de alta sociedad... y dije ¡no más! ¡No quería vestidos! ¡No quería ser de alta sociedad!, ¡ni guardar apariencias ni nada!, por eso para desafiarlos aún más, me enlisté en el ejército, a mi madre le pego duro la noticia y no soportaba verme, la verdad no me importó en lo absoluto. Hace una pausa. -Quería mi libertad e iba a luchar por ella, ya estando en el ejército, ascendí rápidamente de rangos, estaba en mi sangre, cuando me ascendieron a General fui trasladada a estas frías tierras, a pesar de la frialdad de este lugar, me sentía libre, acogida.

-Ya veo, te debiste sentir bastante aliviada cuando llegaste a Briggs.

-Sí bastante, mis subordinados eran respetuosos y leales, aunque no les gustaba la idea que una mujer los dirigiese, ellos ya sabían con anterioridad cómo era mi carácter y mi forma de dirigir, así que no hubo problemas. Le besa fugazmente y prosigue. -Pero cuando tú llegaste... No… no se... Algo en mí se movió, se sentía extraño, pero aún no sabía por qué ni tampoco sabía lo que era hasta el momento en que nos enfrentamos esa tarde... y supe que ibas a ser solo para mí...

-Mmm... Bueno eso es algo que no quiero recordar. Acomoda sus lentes que están en la mesita. –Tú pensabas que quería tu cargo, pero lo único que quería era estar a tu lado; es más, creo que te diste cuenta de ello muy rápido.

-Jajajajaj ¡ya recuerdo como! Peleándonos por todo, ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh sí, ieso es verdad, no nos soportábamos mucho, lo peor de todo es que tú tenías que ser mi asistente… Así que de veras que era bien malvada contigo... pero tú no te quedaba atrás, ¿eh? Le mira divertida al recordar aquellos sucesos.

-Sí, bueno yo… Se sonroja al recordar las maldades y desplantes que le hacía a la general, mientras ella se sienta cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Fuiste un dolor de cabeza. Le mira acusadora.

-Mi deseo por ti se acrecentaba día tras día. Se recarga al cabezal de la cama mirándola. -Bueno… es que… yo la verdad no encontraba ningún otro punto débil para aprovecharme de ti; era más que obvio que eras muy sólida, y mis insinuaciones no te bastaban.

-Jajajajajaja. La rubia suelta una risa nerviosa al recordarlo. ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Le lanza una mirada llena de pasión con sus azules y fríos ojos. -Un día iba saliendo de la oficina con mucha prisa y cuando abrí la puerta choque fuertemente contra alguien cayendo encima de él, sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente, el tiempo que duré recostada en su pecho fue mágico, fue cálido, me hizo olvidar de todo lo que me angustiaba y lo que me molestaba, su aroma era embriagador, cuando reaccioné y levanté el rostro para ver quién era esa maravillosa persona me llevé una gran sorpresa...

-La verdad estaba tan asustado.

-Y yo tan confundida... no me había dado cuenta que estaba súper roja y excitada cuando estaba aun sobre ti. Un leve sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa aparecen en su rostro.

-Te vi muy sonrojada y creo que yo estaba igual o peor. El moreno desvía la mirada hacia un lado.

-No podía moverme de ahí, estaba congelada, es que no me salían las palabras ni siquiera para pelearte...

-Jajajajaj. Suelta una sonora carcajada. Lo sé, te veía algo frustrada y confundida, pero también recuerdo que te ayude a levantar a ti y todos los papeles del suelo y cuando iba volviendo de tu escritorio, tu...

-Sí, te miraba fijamente, te analizaba centímetro a centímetro.

-Las palabras se me entrecortaban, no podía decir nada estaba congelado. Le mira un poco angustiado. -Luego me tomaste por el cabello... Y…y… y... La bella rubia de blanca piel como la nieve y rubios cabellos como el sol estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Me empiné para poder besarte tan apasionadamente como podía; estaba muy excitada, no sé que me pasaba pero sentía la necesidad de besarte, de sentir tu cuerpo cerca al mío, tu respiración, tus labios... todo... Hace una pausa para mirarle tímidamente. -Antes de hacer eso había cerrado la puerta con seguro, algo en mí me había poseído y solo quería que me besaras... te tomé del abrigo y luego te tiré al escritorio... mirándote fijamente... Creo que tenía una mirada entre pasión, temor y curiosidad, nunca había sentido algo así por un hombre... y mucho menos por ti.

-En ese momento lo que sentía por mi general se hizo realidad no podía moverme solo te dejé que siguieras como si tus deseos fueran órdenes.

-Tenía miedo... y mis manos aunque eran firmes... sentía como temblaban... como temblaba todo mi cuerpo dentro de mí. Juega con sus dedos tratando de evitar su nerviosismo como el de aquella vez cuando lo besó. –Pero una vez más te besé y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... Por decirlo así de este modo, me tire hacia atrás quedando sentada en la silla del escritorio... ¡estaba muy roja y avergonzada! No sabía lo que hacía... Pero tú me seguías mirando con esos ojos de amor y de pasión...

-Correspondí a tus besos y caricias. Sonrió mirándola profundamente enamorado. -Y bajo esa luz tenue de esta habitación podía ver tus bellos y azules ojos... dentro de ti podía percibir una batalla entre la razón y el deseo. Era como si te dijeras no quiero pero en definitiva si quiero; Me tenías muy nervioso y a la expectativa.

-¡Creo que eso en parte tienes tú la culpa! Me tenías tan intranquila que hasta me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior nerviosamente, eso es algo involuntario que suelo hacer...

-Bueno entiendo porque lo estabas… Tu…

-Sí, porque estaba a solas con un hombre… claro que siempre ando rodeada de hombres, pero ellos me tienen respeto y temor... pero tú eras diferente, y te atreviste a besarme de nuevo... trate de golpearte fuertemente, pero me tomaste de las muñecas y me seguiste besando. ¿Cómo te atreviste malvado? Le mira divertida acusándole.

-Pe… pero… hmmp… Carraspea nervioso. -Al mirarte noté que algo andaba mal, caminé hacia ti, y mirándote fijamente te dije: "General no me importa enfrentar un pelotón de fusilamiento, te amo, te deseo, y quiero que seas mía para siempre", Sentí que mi voz aunque era fuerte estaba por quebrarse. Toma su barbilla y la mira intensamente. –Aún así te seguí besando, notando que seguías poniendo resistencia.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Recuerdo que por fin después de tanto batallar contra tus besos, pude darte un rodillazo... pero por desgracia no le atine al destino que quería; y solo te pegué en la pierna. Le seguía sosteniendo la mirada al moreno. -Así que me puse más nerviosa... pero tus besos tenían algo que me estaban quemando desde muy adentro...

-Jajajajaj, la patada que me diste fue justo en mi lancero del bolsillo del pantalón. Le responde triunfante.

-(Suspiro) Si me dolió la rodilla después de eso, pero no me importó, quería seguir resistiéndome, pero ésta se fue desapareciendo de a pocos... Es que cuando te vi de nuevo fijamente a los ojos tus palabras acabaron con mi muro de contención. Me dijiste de nuevo "no me importa si me mandas al fusilamiento" mientras oía tus palabras me mordía los labios, te tomé del rostro y te besé con más fuerza; Recuerdo que de mis ojos salían las lagrimas sin control y no sabía el porqué...

-Mi amor. La abraza tiernamente.

-Creo que solo la idea de asesinarte me partía el alma, porque sabía que te amaba desde lo más profundo de mi frío y solitario corazón.

-Y yo creí que tomarías tu espada y me matarías en ese mismo momento.

-Pero no lo hice; Te susurré casi sin voz "no seas tonto, ahora eres solo mío" y te miré más firme y segura que nunca mientras mi mirada seguía cristalina por esas tontas y molestas lágrimas.

-Jajajajaj amor, te ves hermosa aún cuando lloras por cosas como esas. Recibe un codazo en el costado. –Ok, ok. Pero en ese momento comprendí el valor de que una mirada dice y vale más que mil palabras.

-Sí amor, y nuevamente te besé como una desesperada, como si fuera el último día de mi vida.

-Y Tú y yo nos fundimos en ese momento un mismo cuerpo y corazón; y sé con certeza que esa fue la noche que nunca olvidaré por lo que me resta de mi vida.

-Debo admitir que esa era mi primera vez en todo, besando, amando, entregándome a un hombre, y simplemente no sabía cómo era que debía hacer cada cosa, pero tú me supiste guiar muy bien mi querido y amado esposo. Entrelaza su mano con la de él y se funden nuevamente en un dulce y apasionado beso.

-Te amo mi reina de Hielo. Se dirige el moreno antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo junto a su bella esposa.


End file.
